High School Never Ends
by bloodmoon13
Summary: Danny never could imagined that someone would find out about his powers, and invite him to attend a special school where kids could learn how to use their gifts called Sky High. And for once he feels like a normal kid...
1. Prologue: A New Student?

**I am bored, I just finished watching Sky High, I've finished all of my homework early, it's late and my eyes are killing me. **

**The things I do for my passion and my stupid brain that works to fast for me to catch up and too slow sometimes making me wish it could just speed up. **

**The whole going back to school thing kind of inspired me to do this and I've decided to stop being evil to everyone. I'm having trouble wording out MB and YU and I've been thinking of just updating the stories that I have ideas for that way it's easier for everyone. **

* * *

_**Prologue: **_

**_A New Student?_**

* * *

'_Curse him!' _

Vlad Masters shouted in his head as he struggled to remove several extremely sharp shards of ice from his back and a fairly large one from his rear.

'_Curse that little brat!'_

Wincing in pain as out came another one, dropping it into the pile that was in the trash can that laid on the floor next to his counter. It was already half full and there was still plenty waiting on his backside to be picked.

'_I was so close too!'_

After finding out where the Infi Map was, Vlad had began to formulate a plan to get it back in order to find some magical and ancient artifacts that had captured his interest while reading up on the Ghost Zone's mythology and folklore. Unfortunately, he had no idea how to get to several of them and all of them, according to the book, were heavily guarded and would take a very carefully planned plan just to get through it alive.

Of course Vlad didn't doubt for a second that he could succeed, there was just one problem…

_Danny Phantom_

It seemed that no matter where he went the little ghost punk was right there countering his every move and ruining his plans for conquest. If Vlad was ever going to get anything done he needed time. And time was something against him at the moment.

'_Daniel is getting smarter and more powerful,' _Plasmius said to himself as he pulled out the last of the ice shreds. He threw it roughly into the trash making it clatter nosily against the metal and chime when it hit its fellow ice brethren.

Pacing back and force in his lab, he tried to come up with a plan that would temporarily get rid of his little 'problem' long enough for one of his plans to go into effect.

True that he might have won the election for this pitiful town's mayor, but that didn't matter now. The only he ran was to keep an eye on Daniel and to get him to see that the only way out of his misery was to join him.

But, being as stubborn as he was, he had showed even more dislike towards the idea and rebelled against him as much as possible. He had even outsmarted him when the halfa was passing all of those stupid laws by making it looked like Vlad had attacked an innocent human child.

Even though the billionaire turned politician would never admit it. Danny was still on his list of things he wanted but has yet to obtain list. He already had the Packers after over shadowing the last owner into selling for a cheap price, all he needed was his queen and son to rule by his side for all iternity.

The fifteen year old was the son that should have been his if it weren't for that idiot in orange who had stolen the love of his life and there for stealing the life that he so badly deserved.

The boy was someone just like him, struggling between two worlds that would most likely shun them if they should ever discover what they were. Dealing with the same pain and confusion that had plagued him for years until he discovered that his powers made him better than the common ghost or human.

He could give the boy the world, anything he wanted would be at his finger tips, all he had to do was ask and it would be his in an instant. There was so much that Vlad could teach him about his powers that he didn't even know about yet. Considering how far Danny has gotten know with out any help just imagine the possibilities if he had a chance to properly harness all of that raw energy inside of him.

Nothing would stand in their way of becoming the rulers of the human and ghost world. They'd be invincible.

'_If only Daniel could stop playing his little fantasy of hero it'd be possible,' _Vlad thought walking over to his computer. His heels clanking against the smooth, spotless tiles on his lab floor.

"Computer," he commanded.

A hologram the resembled Maddie Fenton appeared next to him, "Yes dear?" she said in a cheerful voice.

"Show me Vladbot B75I9,"

"Oh course dear," the hologram responded clicking a few keys on the keyboard. The screen in the middle of the triple monitor computer flashed on showing Danny's room with him in it busy doing homework. A thermos was beside him shaking a bit and a shrieking sound could be heard inside. Danny picked it up and slammed it against the side of the desk making it stop without ever taking his eyes off his homework.

"Switch to scan mode,"

"Yes dear, and I love that new cape of yours,"

Vlad beamed at the comment before focusing back onto his current task. The screen turned black and green as a green grid covered Danny's form on the screen and then copying it next to the screen of him in his room.

"Analyze subject," Vlad commanded.

"Right away, lamb chop,"

A few more clinks and a series of tests were being done in the computer as it went through all of the previous information that it had stored up in its memory chip and then the current information it was feeding on now. A couple of boxes showing DNA, and graphs that only made sense to lad appearred on the third screen on the right to the middle one that had changed to a picture of Danny _Phantom _and _Fenton _standing side by side

"Analysis complete cupcake,"

"Status."

"Subject as full health, powers stable and have increased force of attack mode and defense by seven percent as of last analysis,"

Vlad looked down at the ground deep in thought with his arms behind his back as he once again began to pace back and force.

"Is something wrong dear?" asked the hologram.

"Yes," Vlad responded with a hint of annoyance, "Though Daniel's powers are progressing quite nicely, they're growing too fast and if I don't do something right away to grab hold of his attention, I fear I may never get any of the artifacts that I want."

He sighed and continued to think out loud, "I need to find a way to keep Daniel busy long enough for me to accomplish anything. Hiring ghosts won't due because they're sure to gossip and Daniel is smart enough to figure out that if I'm hiring ghosts then that I'm up to something, and I can't exactly kidnap the boy, or his friends are sure to interfere."

The hologram just stood (or rather floated) there watching her master pace back and forth on the tiles of his underground lab.

"Why not send him off somewhere like camp?" she suggested happily.

"No, no that won't do. The school year has already begun and a weekend trip sort of thing would also make him suspicious, no doubt after the whole episode in the Rockies."

"Then why not another school far away enough for his ghost sense not to go off?"

"That's- that's a good idea actually…" he muttered to himself.

"Thank-you honey!" the hologram chirped beaming, for its programming made it so that she pleased and assisted her creator.

Along with calling him stupid pet names…

"The problem is that I just can't send him to any school just like that," he snapped his fingers to emphasis his point. "Daniel and his friends are getting better and better at predicting my moves and that does not abide well with me. The school thing isn't out of the question it just has to be in a way that doesn't draw attention and it has to be something Daniel _cannot_ refuse."

Vlad huffed in frustration as he looked up the clock seeing that it was midnight he decided to go upstairs, he still had some paperwork to do, get ready for a press conference in the morning, and feed Maddie.

"Maddie,"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Keep a close eye on Daniel and search the web for any schools that might be what we're looking for,"

"Ghost Zone web or Human web?"

"Both and send me a report on any likely candidates," he instructed.

"Of course dear and don't worry, there is nothing that you can't do not with your brilliance and that wonderful hair of your's," the hologram of Maddie Fenton quipped with a smile and enthusiastic tone.

"I know," Vlad grinned as he headed up the stairs to his mansion.

His Maddie hologram two-point-o was better than his first one. This time he had made _sure _to make it so he was the only one for her and that Jack Fenton was always insulted when he asked who Jack Fenton was.

Reaching the end of the stairs he took out a button from the interior of his coat pocket and pressed making the entrance hidden so that it looked like a regular stone wall.

It could only be opened by his voice, touch, or the remote control he always had with him.

Virtually undetectable by ghosts or humans and complete with state of the art security designed by Technus and Skulker.

Past experiences didn't go to waste. Vlad Masters was a man who learned from his mistakes and always found what went wrong and worked to ensure those problems did not happen a second time.

Failure was never a welcomed thought for him.

He didn't tolerate it with his employees and he hated it when it occurred to him. But lately, failure has been the word that's been in his mouth leaving behind a bad taste.

It was getting frustrating, the pattern of him almost succeeding but then somehow tripping over the finish line because of Danny Phantom, or him and his friends.

'_There has to be a way to ensure that this time Daniel or his friends don't interfere with my plans,' _he thought walking to the kitchen.

His cat Maddie was right there waiting with an angry expression on her furry, white face as she yowled angrily at him for choosing such a late hour to remember to feed her.

"Oh come down Maddie," Vlad apologized taking out a can of _'Kitty Yum Yum'_ (the Italian grilled fish flavor), "But Daddy had a small set back with a certain someone that delayed my coming home and then I had some work to do."

Maddie just yowled again and turned her tail upward as she made her way onto the computer and started playing with the buttons making the screen go off and on, from one file to another.

She clicked another button and the web opened up showing a screen savor of Maddie Fenton in a fighting stance with an ecto bazooka blazing in her arms and a serious expression and a glint of a hunter behind her goggles.

A female voice that resembled Maddie Fenton's asked where the user wished to go to.

Not interested in what the computer had to say, the feline just jumped onto the keyboard and walked on over to the other side to play with the mouse swinging it back and forth between her paws.

"Now Maddie stop, that is not a toy and you know that," scowled Vlad dumping the contents of the can into Maddie's diamond and silver cat dish with the her name engraved on the front in French letterings.

Placing the dish on the counter next to her, she stopped playing with the mouse, accidentally hitting enter.

"_Request being processed, please wait for results,"_

"Oh butter biscuits," Vlad said out loud looking at Maddie as she gobbled up her food, "I hope that you haven't accessed another hotel website."

Maddie just yowled and turned back to eating her food.

Sighing Vlad looked onto the screen to see what was on.

"_Request still being processed dear heart,"_

Vlad raised and eyebrow, his connection was fast and accurate always getting things done in a blink of an eye. The only times he had known his computer to be this slow in accessing a web page was when it was something top secret.

A few more moments passed by and it was done, _"Request granted, Welcome to the Sky High school website."_

Vlad was perplexed, Sky High? He had never heard of such a place.

He looked at the screen curiously, "What did you do Maddie?" he whispered as he read over the page.

It looked like a normal school website except that where the usual classes were listed, like math or science, instead there was Hero Support, and Mad Science. There were pictures of inside a gym like room that had an arena where two teams of two were facing off each other and there was a manikin hanging over sharp blades and a timer with three minutes on the clock could be seen in the back.

Vlad scrolled down to check out more.

There was a list of the teachers all in one photo and the principal in another.

One of them had a huge head that, in Vlad's opinion, could probably hold a stadium in it.

Further down was a brief summary of the school. He started reading.

'_Welcome to the Sky High school website. Here you can check up on what's new in school. _

_Sky High is a safe place where young gifted teens can learn how to control their powers and become the heroes of tomorrow. Our classes are specialized to ensure that the children that come to this school learn everything they can. _

_A child must go through Power Placement at the beginning of their academic career here to see what sort class or classes would help them harness their abilities the best. After that the rest is up to them. _

_This school is to teach a student how to use their powers, as to what they do with them is completely up to them after graduation. _

_Set up in the early 1940's, when radioactivity came to be, the school is always on the move and there for undetectable from any radar known to man so ensure that students can study in a safe environment at all times. _

_Thank-you for visiting the Sky High school website. _

_Feel free to look around at our links and if you have any questions please e-mail Principal Powers just by clicking on her link next to her name at the top.'_

Vlad starred at the screen wide-eyed rereading it to make sure that it was real. He didn't believe it at first, this was too good to be true for him.

Here was the answer to his problem right in front of him.

Just to be sure though…

"Computer,"

"Yes dear?"

"I want you to bring me any information on this school that you can find the names of the teachers as well and the principal, see if you can find out whom they really are and where they possibly live too." He commanded with urgency in his voice.

"Right away,"

'_This time my plan won't fail and you won't be able to interfere Daniel…'_

* * *

It was late and Principal Powers had just gotten home after an emergency run to the school having to do with the lab rats getting into the supply of chemical H8Y12 in the mad science lab mutating them for a while. 

It wouldn't have been a problem but the rats had turned into giant ten foot tall fire-breathing rats that could have burnt the school to the ground on which it floated upon.

It was obvious that she was exhausted.

Problems that came in with the new school year always occurred with last minute students arriving late and schedules needing to be changed because a student wasn't supposed to be in 'this' class or someone picked 'this' but got 'that' instead.

It was sometimes a real nightmare to be the principal for a high school of 'gifted' teens but it was worth it knowing that she was helping mold the future heroes of the planet who would one day be the saviors of many innocent lives.

Of course there was always a couple in the barrel that turned out rotten as the memory of last year's Homecoming so kindly displayed oh so well.

But then again who would have ever thought that Gwen had really been Royal Pain.

'_Shame too, she could have done some real good out there,' _thought Powers settling into her chair with a steaming cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other.

The woman never found that she got a good night's sleep without first reading and having a cup of her favorite jasmine tea before bed.

Opening the leather bound she turned to the page where the climax of the story was reaching its peak at last.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Principal Powers almost jumped out of her skin spilling her tea down her front and on the page she was on and upsetting a lamp next to her that provided her with light.

Cursing under her breath she put down her half empty cup and book on the stand next to her chair, put the lamp back to its upright position and hurried over to her computer.

Quickly she typed in her password making the screen stop flashing red with the word Alert on it.

"_New super detected," _stated a sexless voice.

"New teen huh?" she muttered under her breath curious, she was sure that they had gotten all of them already and through the next year as an extra precaution. "Location?"

"_Amity Park," _the computer responded.

'_Isn't that where they have all those ghost attacks?' _She thought recalling several reports she had read on the city. But it had never been of urgency where the city needed a hero, according to her knowledge the situation was well handled by a few ghost hunters in the area.

Of course… she never really looked to deeply into the matter so she didn't quite have all the details except that there was one fairly powerful ghost there named Danny Phantom, but seeing as to he wasn't an immediate threat to the world it didn't really concern her.

Getting back to the subject though.

"Age?"

"_Fifteen," _

This was a new addition to the system that tracked down super powered teens, of course it was easy since most kids these days just inherited their powers from their powers but once in a while there were a few newbies around.

Thanks to their science club, the system could now tell the name of that person and their age as well.

"Name,"

"_Daniel James Fenton,"_

"Send word to all the teachers tonight that I won't be in school tomorrow,"

"_Reason,"_

"I'm attending a very important conference that came up last minute."

"_Sending message," _there were a couple of beeps as the information was sent to the correct web addresses, _"Message sent, will that be all?"_

"Yes, power off,"

The computer turned blank once more on voice command.

Sighing the educator made her way to the bathroom own the hall in order to clean her self off and then head back to bed after she made another cup of tea. The tea had started to burn her skin a bit and it would be nice to not have to go to bed with burned sticky skin and a now ruine night gown.

Tomorrow would certainly be interesting enough and with all the stress of the new school year, any type of rest at all was very much appreciated. It reminded her of the days when she was still a super out there saving the world everyday from villains or sheer distruction. It certainetly got tiring as the years went on.

Though this principal may have incredible abilities that made her and so many others stand out, no one is completely impervious to the ravages of time. Though some may live longer than others, sooner or later one generation will have to pass on the torch to the next.

That was the one of the purposes of the school in the first place when it was built. Only a few govermant officials know about it and all the names of the officers could be listed on just a sticky note. History of the subject was something that students learned in History of Heroes 302.

And as a former hero Powers knew exactly how terrify and exciting discovering one's special abilities could be... and it helps to have a parent or grandparent who knows what to do and can assist along the way as well. Having emmotional support was sometimes the only thing that kept a kid from misusing their powers. It was safe to assume that the child of a hero or villian inherited powers as well and are instantly registered into the Sky High school data base.

But teenagers with powers who don't have super parents and didn't inherited them that aren't registered at Sky High sometimes have difficulty controlling their gifts and sometimes come to fear them and hide them away while others wish to use them for personal gain.

She greatly wished the Daniel Fenton was the first one. She has had enough _joy _from having to teach future villians to last ten life times.

If Daniel was a person who believed in the greater good and helping people, then it would be easy to convince him to join Sky High.

And it was a good thing that the computer picked up his super power energy now, that way Daniel had the chance to start off at the very beginning as a sophomore at Sky high. It often tended to get complicated with paper work if a student started late or when it was a month into school.

True he'd need to do a bit of extra studying in order to catch-up what he had missed last year but that was easy to fix. A tutor and perhaps some easier classes until he was up to speed perhaps...

Powers stopped herself, she hadn't even met the boy yet and it was up to him if he wanted to go or not. So there is a chance he'd say no.

But if he did say yes then he'd have to go through Power Placement as well to see what they could teach them about his powers and what kind of powers he had.

There was so much to do regarding a new undiscovered super.

But that was going to have to wait until tomorrow, thought Powers climbing into her bed for the night.

Right now she needed to get some sleep for come morning she would make the journey to Amity Park and confront Mr. Fenton when he was alone in order for her to explain every thing.

Past experiences have taught her that it was better to confront the situation in person other wise many believed the whole thing to be nothing more than a joke.

Not many people would actually believe that there was a school floating in the sky for teens with super powers right?

Turing off the light she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

For in the morning a new student might or might not be joining the Sky High student body this year.

* * *

**I know that this chapter is short but it's just the prologue so be patient next chapter will hold Danny finding out all about Sky High. So what did you all think of my little gift. **

**This should be interesting now won't it?**

**I hope so. **

**I better get back on track to my other stories if I ever want any of them to actually have an ending. Thank- you **_**Blue Beluga **_**the great editing he did with this story. **

**I'll see you on my next update which will be of the long awaited _Magic's Blood_ which should be in a couple of weeks if my brain is working for once. By the way what do you guys think of me writing a story that takes place after Phantom Planet? So far all of my stories have taken place before or if it had never happened. If I get enough yeses then I'll do it and post it in one week and those who give me a good review gets a cookie!**

**Bloodmoon13 over and out. **

**Oh! If you guys want to read spoilers for some of my updates that I've yet to post check out my the link on my profile to my account on DeviantArt. **


	2. Acceptance

**Starting over can really suck but it's no use dwelling in the past best thing to do is move on right? So Happy Holidays and sorry again if this came out a bit late.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Acceptance

* * *

**_

After having a quick breakfast, Principal Powers set out to work to finish with some minor details before heading out on her _other_ task of the day. It didn't take long for her to arrive on top of the large floating campus and walk into the building with confident and powerful strides that demanded respect from all and any student that has ever entered these halls. But today they were devoid of any teenage life forms.

She walked the path towards the science department where Mr. Medulla—the science teacher—was sure to be at this time. Sure enough, the sound of voices reached her ears as she neared; one belonging to Mr. Medulla and the other belonging to the freshmen hero support teacher Mr. Boy.

Just as she was about to open the door to the science lab, someone addressed her from behind in a familiar booming manner.

"Good morning Principal Powers,"

Upon hearing her name, she turned to see the blue and white gym clothes and hat of non other than Coach Boomer. "Good morning," she nodded and greeted in a pleasant tone, "How are you today Boomer?"

The strict gym teacher made a face and replied a bit acrimoniously, "Not good. You know that machine we have and that we use every freshman orientation that regulates the different tests there are in order to determine and evaluate a kid's powers and where they belong?"

"Yes, the Power Placement Simulator. What about it?" she enquired curiously, hoping that it wasn't something else to be added to the new school year list of things to get done before the start of the new semester. So far it wasn't shrinking all that much.

"The darn thing was giving me trouble, especially with the car drop," seeing the slight look of exasperation creeping upon his boss' face he quickly added, "Don't worry though, I managed to get it all under control and fix it," he reassured her, "One of the springs in the auto projector was rusty and got stuck," he explained, "but a bit of oil should be able to fix that for now. Just until the janitor can replace it with a new spring."

Coach Boomer peered over the principal's shoulder to see where she was headed off to. He read the letters on the door behind her signifying the science lab. "Are you off to see ole Einstein about those darn mutant gerbils?" he pointed to the door with an annoyed look and a glare emitting from his eyes. No doubt meant for the mad genius within the confines of the room.

"Yes I am," Powers confirmed with an affirmative nod, "I have to check up on him to make sure that everything is all right now, then I have to be off to go and attend to another matter, the one I emailed you about last night.."

Coach Boomer looked confused for a second before the memory of the principal's message finally became elucidated "Oh! Yes… Now I remember. Something about a new kid coming in this year right?" The coach paused for a bit and gave brunette a quizzical look, "I thought you said you weren't coming in toady because of it."

"Well that was my intension at first but Mr. Medulla asked me to come for he had something to tell me that he said would greatly interest me," she clarified for the coach.

"Oh," deciding to change the topic Boomer asked, "So who's the kid's parents then? Is it Nebula or how about that duh…um… that cheetah girl… what was her name again…" He faltered for a second as he racked his brain for the name.

Powers sighed and rolled her eyes fastidiously, "Speed Killer," she offered.

The coach snapped his fingers, "That's it!" Looking a bit smug about knowing her name, overall, not noticing the white clad woman in front of him slowly was shaking her head, "She had a kid a few years ago with some lawyer. Is that the kid?"

"No, and besides her boy is only ten years old, we won't see him for about four more years," she corrected.

"Oh, I see. So who then? Because I'm pretty sure that all the kids that are suppose to be new freshmen this year and next, had already been found and notified about their acceptance at Sky High. I mean, all the superheroes with kids all over the world already know that sooner or later their kids will be going here." The coach added still not quite sure _why_ the principal of the best school for super-powered teens was going to personally go address a student if one or both of their parents have powers.

"That's just it Boomer," Powers said, "This child doesn't have any super-hero parent or is even the descendent of one."

"The physical educator was taken back by surprise for a brief moment. That was certainly one of the last things he could have expected. "You mean that they're a random pick?" He stopped short and then resumed in an unabashed tone, "Well we haven't had one of those in years to say the least. This will _definitely_ be interesting. It's been nice seeing you and good luck, I have to go and get the simulation room ready for all the newbies coming in this year." The man gave a small wave and walked off towards his office near the gymnasium.

Principal Powers also bid him a good-bye with a small wave in return and walked inside the classroom. All was in place and ready for the new school year that begun in only a week. The beakers and chemicals were all in storage or set up in their proper place with all the necessary safety equipment nearby. The familiar and rather large cranium of Mr. Medulla was in the front of the chalk board writing out a few calculations out while Mr. Boy stood opposite of him silently observing and bobbing his head every now and then. Both teachers unaware of the principal's presence as both men's backs were turned to her.

"Hmm… I see what you mean Medulla. So by readjusting the proportional pull in the gun we can—Oh!" Mr. Boy exclaimed in surprise, finally taking notice of the woman in the room when she cleared her throat to gain their attention. "Why hello there Principal Powers, I-I didn't see you there," the teacher greeted cheerfully with a smile, "Mr. Medulla here and I were just figuring out some ways to increase the range and efficiency on net launchers." He gestured towards the blackboard that was covered with different calculations and a small diagram of a standard net launcher to the right.

"That… and as well as making it so that different materials that correspond to the multifarious genetic structures of some villains," Mr. Medulla said with a hint of pride in his voice, "It won't be so easy for someone to extricate themselves from on of these as soon as they're operational." He held out a gun that looked like it was still in the first stages of development thus in a way it was more like the skeleton of the invention.

"Is this the invention that you wished to show me?" Powers asked clearly impressed with the ingenuity of this invention. Something like this would really be a great help to the heroes of the world.

"Yes it is," he answered. "But also so that I could inform you about the slight problems there are to this type of weaponry."

"What sort of problems?"

"There are some side effects that come with using it," Mr. Medulla began to explain. "There's also a slight difficulty with construction as well. When it is fired there is a small shock wave that lets out the same components in the net but in a gaseous form. In the worst case scenario it can sometimes be poison that stuns the nervous system for a while of the user and anyone with in the shock's range. If a hero's gene structure resides within the same category or genetic family of components then there is a possibility that said hero could suffer the same consequences as the villain it was intentioned for."

Powers grimaced at the thought. That was definitely a _huge _set back to the invention. One could only imagine the problems that it could cause in a real battle to defend humanity.

After a shot pause while the principal took in all the information she spoke, "I see," she said in her usual composed manner, "And the problem of construction…?"

"You need an even mix of every single component, mineral, chemical, and substance there is." Mr. Medulla said straight forwardly, "Some of them are—"

"Hard to find or obtain, and can be highly dangerous if exposed to another chemical." She cut him off filling in the rest of the blanks herself.

"Exactly."

The woman in white sighed trying to keep down her rising disappointment as much as possible. _'Oh well, all the best inventions always have their own set backs before progress can be made,' _she thought tiredly. Looking down at her watch she realized that she was running a bit late. "I'm sorry about this but I have to be off now."

"We understand," Mr. Boy said, "I here that we're accepting a new student this year that doesn't have any power inheritance from any of the parents."

"That's right and if I want to be back home in time for dinner, I have to go right now."

"Well good luck then. I personally look forward to seeing their face here at Sky High."

Without another word Principal Powers turned herself into a comet and flew out the doors of the school and into the sky. During the daylight she blended in perfectly with the clouds and their pure white contour. _'I just hope I can still catch him in time,' _she thought to herself high up in the sky.

--

School was finally over and even though it was only the third day back it felt like an eternity for the three teens currently occupying their usual table in the farthest corner of the Nasty Burger. Their bodies slouched tiredly on the booth seats none having the energy at the moment to even pick up their order and bring it to their mouths to eat.

"Ugh! I can't believe this," groaned the gothic member of the group with disgust clearly dripping from every syllable, "Three days back in school and already I want to rip out my hair."

"Tell me about," added Tucker putting his face on the table, "I mean five pop quizzes and a test all in just three days. Where do teachers come up with this stuff?"

"They probably meet underground in some remote location and just plan ways to make our brains hurt and our lives miserable," quirked Danny picking up his burger and taking a bite out of it.

"Oh come on Danny I don't think they actually do that," Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Wouldn't surprise me if they actually did," Tucker muttered not even bothering to lift his head up from its current position.

Danny chewed slowly not really tasting anything _(not that there was much to taste). _So far the first week back to school had been anything but fun. Dash seemed to have gotten even more obnoxious during the summer coming with a whole new arsenal of names to call Danny by, and Mrs. Tetslaff seemed to have gotten even meaner and her dislike for those who were "weak" seemed to have grown as well. The whole time during gym all she did was make them go through an obstacle course as fast as they could then make them play a game of flag football against the football players in that period. Which, luck would have, had Dash in it.

Thanks to his powers and the ghost hunting he's done in the past year and a half, only a really stupid person would still classify Danny as weak. But on the downside he had to keep it a secret in order to protect his alter ego as the town's ghostly savior. So his baggy clothes did well to hide the fruits of his labor so that no one would ever guess Danny Fenton was really Danny Phantom.

So for now until he graduated he'd have to live with a mean gym teacher and a stupid bully. On top of it all he had a huge pile of homework already and there's been the usual amount of ghosts as always. Unfortunately since he was back in school it was harder to hunt them down and send them back especially on school nights and during school hours. His parents were getting pretty tired of their youngest child coming home late, and the teachers were all but sick of having Danny being excused and not coming back to class for half an hour or so.

Oh the joys of High School…

The only good thing about today was that it was over and that the other day he had beaten Vlad's plot to steal the Infi Map from Frostbite and had left the older half-ghost something that was sure to be very painful and hard to remove from his back side.

"Well at least today's over right," Danny said trying to be a bit more upbeat, "And we don't have_ too_ much homework, so what do you guys want to do?"

"I don't know about you guys but all I want to do is go home and take a nice long nap with my precious technology and then maybe watch some TV before bed." Tucker stated holding his PDA in his hands and scrolling down the screen, "Ooh, there's a new episode of _Technology of Tomorrow _on tonight!" he said excited.

Danny and Sam just looked at each other and got back to eating there food in silence while their friend went on about how great it would be. Tucker blathered on just like Jack Fenton blathered on and on about ghosts making it pretty hard for his two best friend to stay awake through the whole thing.

"…and their suppose to be unveiling the newest prototype of the FX 250 tonight in Japan in honor of the founder of non other than—I'm boring you guess aren't I"

"I'm not sure that Danny counts as bored. I'd say more towards brain dead." Sam pointed towards Danny who was snoring in his seat using his half-eaten burger as a pillow.

Tucker then got a devilish grin on and Sam instantly knew what that meant and a similar smile came upon her face as well. "Ready?" he asked.

Sam nodded and started down the countdown, "One...two…three...GHOST!!!" They both cried out in union making their friend jump up in surprise and fall out of the booth onto the floor with a yelp.

The dazed teen looked up to see Sam and Tucker both laughing hysterically at him. Danny shot the two of them a frosty glare, "Oh ha-ha you guys, real funny."

"Oh man… sorry due but it was too much to resist!" blurted Tucker between breathes.

"Yeah and you know what else is hard to resist?" Danny's eyes glowed acid green for a second before returning to their usual azure blue.

Tucker gulped and instantly stopped all good cheer in his throat. If there's one thing in the world that could get Tucker to shut up was Danny when he was in a 'mischievous' mood and when he had that evil glint in his eyes.

"Danny cut it out," Sam chuckled, "You're scarring Tucker and some kids behind us,"

"Good." Danny said proudly.

They finished up their food and threw the trash away and just walked around town and some how ended up near the old train station where most of the cargo was unloaded. It wasn't too busy with none of the workers giving the three high schoolers any more than a two second glance. So they stopped at one of the old box cars that were no longer in much use these days and just sat down to take a break.

"You know, I think this is the first time we've just walked around doing nothing without a ghost popping out every ten minutes," noted Sam looking around the train yard.

"I think the last time we actually had time to sit around and do nothing was… I can't really remember." Danny said.

"I don't think that it counts for much coming from you Danny," Sam said innocently.

"What's that suppose to mean," Danny rose to the bait that Sam was dangling in front of him.

"It's just considering you have the attention span of a rodent I doubt you can even remember what you even did yesterday."

Danny stuck his tongue at her which she returned happily with a gently shove. Tucker meanwhile just stood back and watched tirelessly as the two teens in front of him continued to almost flirt with each other back and forth. It was hard to believe that with the time these two spent together and all of the obvious signs that they were still in denial of their feeling towards one another. He just hoped that they would come to his senses soon or he'd lose a bet with one of his online techno-geek friends.

Neither of them noticed the bright light zoom across the darkening sky nor did anyone of them notice that they were no longer alone. A woman dressed smartly in a white suit came out from behind one of the old box cars. Her heels hitting the ground were what got the teens' attentions at last for all the other workers had already left home early and they had been the only human being around in that area for a while now. The sound sounded like a bomb to the trio as their heads snapped up to look at where the sound had come from.

All three of them tensed up, a worker or a guard wouldn't have made Danny as nervous as the woman before him. Unlike most adults she had an intelligent, and authoritive look to her and something in the back of the raven-haired boy's mind told him that this was someone who wasn't easily fooled.

Their eyes met; brown to blue and not straying anywhere else. She stopped ten or so feet from where the teens were now standing watching her every move.

"Hello there," she said with a kind smile, "Is one of you Daniel James Fenton of Amity Park?"

Danny exchanged glances with Sam and Tucker and cautiously said, "I prefer Danny um…"

"Powers," the woman said, "I'm Principal Powers, and I wish to speak to you," she looked over to the other two teens, "In private, if that's all right with you."

Danny looked unsure, "Um okay,"

Sam pulled him aside ignoring his cry of discomfort of being pushed around, "Can you excuse us for a moment Ms. Powers. Thanks!" Sam pulled him a few yards away along with Tucker close behind.

"Ow ow ow ow!!!! Jeeze Sam warn a guy next time will you," Tucker whined as he nursed the soon to be red mark on his arm where Sam had held on to so hard to.

Ignoring him she turned to face Danny, "Danny what are you doing?" she scowled, "How do we know that we can trust this lady, how do we know that she's not some spy from the Guys in White or from Vlad?"

"Sam, take it easy," Danny held up his hands hoping to calm the fiery Goth down a bit, "I don't think she's with the GIW or Vlad. Sure she's dressed in white but come on, have you ever actually_ seen_ a _girl _GIW agent before?"

"You got a point there," Sam grudgly admitted. "But still—"

"Sam it wouldn't hurt to find out why she's here and what she wants with me," Danny reasoned.

"Fine," Sam huffed in defeat, "But me and Tucker are going to stay with you,"

"Hey guys," Tucker piped up.

"What?"

"That lady is looking over here."

"Alright we hear what she has to say and then we go," Sam whispered as the three of them walked back.

"Sam relax," Danny whispered back.

As soon as they were back within hearing distant where the mystery woman that had revealed herself to be known as Principal Powers was waiting patiently. Danny glanced towards Sam and Tucker and then at Powers and said, "Okay so what is it that you want to talk about." He felt relieved that he had managed to keep his suspicion and nervousness out of his voice.

There was just this weird vibe that the young hybrid was getting from Powers that he wasn't so sure about. It didn't feel like a bad vibe though just strange.

"I'm here to discuss with you a very important matter, one that I wish to discuss with _only_ Mr. Fenton here," she said sternly looking at the two behind the boy.

Sam looked a bit angry and was about to say something but Danny beat her to it, "Anything that you can say to me you can say in front of my friends."

Powers raised an eyebrow at his response a bit taken back and oddly impressed at the same time. The kid had guts for sure. "Very well then, like I said before my name is Principal Powers and I am the head of a very special school for gifted teens like you Danny." The boy suddenly grew pale and exchanged nervous glances with both of his comrades, "It's called Sky High and it can help you harness you powers so that you have control over them as best as possible, and you are eligible to be accepted there."

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

Powers didn't buy it for a second and Danny knew it making him even more nervous. "Oh but you do know what I'm talking about. For you see this school was built and designed specifically for teenagers with powers like yours—of course powers tend to vary between individuals but they're powers non the less."

"There has to be a mistake then," Sam offered backing up Danny.

"Yeah," Tucker added, "You can't tell or even prove that Danny has any sort of powers."

"Make note that we don't make mistakes," Powers began to explain, "You see we have a system that searches through a data base of all blood samples and DNA tests run on any child in the world, and also the family trees of parents who already have powers and those powers are inherited by their children.

"Danny's gene structure showed signs of having extraordinary gifts. This is a chance for him to harness his power and get them under control and learn more about them and other subjects as well."

Danny thought this over. There really was a school where there were other kids that were just like him? It didn't seem possible and it was sure to be a trick and Danny didn't have any intension of someone pulling a wool over him anytime soon.

"Prove it." He stated crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Pardon?" Powers blinked a bit confused.

"Prove it," Danny repeated, "f you're the principal of this so called school then that must mean that you also have powers, so prove it."

The principal smiled and raised her hands, "Comets Away!" in a flash her body became a white comet that zoomed through the train yard doing some loop in the air and maneuvering through different obstacles with precision ease. Danny, Sam, and Tucker just stood there with their mouths wide open as the women turned back into a person in front of their very eyes. "Is that proof enough for you?"

All the dumbfounded teens could do was nod their heads.

"I know this might come to you as a bit of a shock but this really is a great cane for you Mr. Fenton." She symphonized, "So if you come to a decision here's my card," she handed Danny a small business card with her cell, house, and office number, "The new school ear stats next week so you have some time to decide. There's no need to rush and one more thing before I leave…" Danny looked up from the card, "At Sky High you're free to be different. Comets Away!" She turned herself into a comet once more streaking across the now dark sky like a shooting star.

Danny was still looking at the card with a lank expression as he was deep in thought.

"Well that was definitely different," Tucker said breaking the silence. "You think that she was telling the truth?"

"Probably but we've seen so many weird things in our lives I don't think that she was making it up," Sam said. "What do you think Danny? Danny. Danny. Hello earth to ghost-boy,"

Danny snapped out of his thoughts, "Huh what?"

"I said what do you think?"

"I think that…well… I honestly don't know what to think," was all that the confused ghost-boy could say. The whole thing seemed to have passed in a blur and he was still trying to retain in all of the information.

"Maybe we ought to go home and think this over," Tucker suggested looking at his watch, "It's almost curfew and if I miss it just one more time my mom is going to freak. What about you guys?"

"Sam here Tuck," Sam said rolling her eyes, "My parents are seriously starting to get on my last nerves."

Danny changed into his white-haired, green-eyed alter ego, "Come on then, I'll take you guys home." Taking one friend in one arm he took off into the sky. Tucker's house was the closest he dropped him off first leaving just him and Sam alone. They fell into a silence that made Sam worry a bit for her friend. Danny seemed lost in deep thought and his eyes weren't really seeing anything, just looking out in a daze.

"…Danny are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you passed my house four blocks ago,"

The super teen grimaced and switched directions back towards Sam's house, "Sorry about that Sam," he apologized, "I guess I'm still thinking about what that lady had said and the school and all."

"Hey don't worry about it," she reassured him, "You know that no matter what Tucker and I will help you out the best we can."

"Yeah I know it's just that… it's just so hard to believe that there's an actual school out there where I can be normal for once."

"Then go." Danny looked at her in surprise, "Danny you deserve to feel an ounce of normalcy every once in a while."

"But what if this school is far away and there's a ghost attack here?"

"Danny relax, Tucker and I have been hunting ghosts with you the whole time ever since you got your powers and we managed to pick up a few things as well. This is my stop."

He turned her intangible and flew her threw the roof of her room before setting her down. She turned to him and said, "This sounds pretty cool for you learn a bit more about your powers and this doesn't sound like something Vlad or the GIW cooked have cooked up."

"Yeah I guess your right but what—"

Sam placed a finger on his lips to silence him, "Danny you should go and don't worry Tucker and I can handle things here until schools lets out every day right? And even if it turns out to be a trap then we'll just do what we do best." She said confidently.

Danny smiled, "Thanks Sam,"

"Anytime,"

"But I'm still confused about something. What's with all the sudden change in heart anyway? I mean it didn't sound like you wanted me to go back at the train yard." He pointed out smirking.

"Please that was so that Powers lady knew that we weren't people to mess with," she scoffed."When she showed us what she could do, that's when I genuinely thought that she was telling the truth." Sam rolled her eyes in a pointed way.

Danny burst out laughing, "You unbelievable,"

"And don't you forget it," she shot back.

"So you really think that I should go?" Danny inquired.

Sam looked at him and said, "I think that we ought to find out more about this school and talk to Jazz as well, that way the four of us can come to a decision about it." That made Danny smile. Sam always was the straight thinker and rational one in the group.

"Well I got to go. See-ya tomorrow?"

"Sure thing,"

Danny departed from Sam's room invisible and flew in the direction of his home, arriving just minutes before his ten' o'clock curfew. He changed back and entered through the front door to find no one there. Shrugging he descended up the stairs to his room. He threw his back pack on the floor and laid flat on his back on his bed starring up at the NASA posters on his ceiling. Rolling over he took out the card from his pocket and looked and his cell phone lying on his night stand then back at the card.

Making up his mind he picked up his phone and dialed the cell number inscribed on the card. After a few rings someone picked up.

"_Hello,"_

Danny took a deep breath, "Principal Power, this is Danny Fenton and I'd like to know more about Sky High…"

* * *

**Oh jeeze this sure did take a long time and it sure did take a lot of sleep sacrifice to complete this in time so a Merry Christmas to everyone who reads this and I hope that you all enjoyed my little gift. Hopefully I can get another chapter of one of my stories up by New Years. **

**Alos I'm still looking for a new beta reader so if any one is interested just let me know okay becasue I'm no good at any of this grammer stuff and if it wasn't for word my spelling probably wouldn't be any better than a three-year-old's.**

**Happy Holidays. **


	3. First Day

**Sorry for the wait but here is chapter 2 and I like to thank everyone who voted on my profile it was all a big help since I couldn't decide on anything for a long time. Hope everyone is enjoying their summer vacation. I'm going to try and update as much as possible for all my stories since next school year promises to be a killer. Maybe I shouldn't have signed up for so many hard classes…that's something to worry about later for now enjoy this piece of work that proves I still have some sanity left. **

**Or not…**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**First Day **_

* * *

_Nervous._

That was the most perfect word to describe the young hybrid at the moment. But why should he be nervous anyway? Sure he was going to a new school where he wouldn't know anyone at all, had no Sam or Tucker by his side to help him, be behind and possibly held back a year because he came in really late, have to deal with hiding his secret a bit more, have to make new friends and get used to new teachers and strange new classes, and will most likely be the perfect target for any bullies at a school for super powered teenagers like himself.

Yep, there was nothing to be nervous about .

Or at least that's what Danny kept on telling himself as he walked down his street to the 'bus stop' clutching his backpack's strap hard enough to turn his knuckles white. With each step he took he was starting to sort of wish he hadn't called Principal Powers a few days ago. But there was no turning back now.

When Danny had called the strange woman he had just wanted to know a bit more of the school, mostly out of curiosity. From what Powers had told him over the phone it definitely sounding interesting enough and could really prove to be a good thing in the long run. The prospect of a school for kids like him would mean that for once he wouldn't feel like such a freak and for once be considered normal by his fellow peers. And from what Powers had said the school sounded safe enough if even Tucker couldn't even track down any information or references about Sky High.

When he had informed Jazz on what had happened she was delighted at the idea of her little brother attending a school that he was well suited for and would be able to give him valuable knowledge that was sure to help him a lot more that regular high school would. Both of his friends had also thought it was a good idea for him to go as well and promised that they would deal with any ghost problems that turned up during school hours while Jazz would deal with any questions that their parents might have along with the school.

It hadn't been that hard at all to convince the Fenton children's parents to let their youngest son go off to a new school so suddenly and when the local high school's school year had already started. A simple over shadowing from Danny's part a few forged papers and cover up story from Jazz, Sam, and Tucker's part made it easy for not only the adult Fentons to be convinced, but also the school so that no red flags were raised in the sudden disappearance of Danny Fenton during school hours for the entire year.

Danny could have sworn, when he was over shadowing his parents to meet with the principal so that they could tell her that their son would no longer be attending Caper that he had heard the teacher who was responsible for holding all detentions give out a whoop of joy from the other side of the door. Either way, the next day at school he had emptied out his locker and was a given a farewell beating from Dash who was infuriated that he now had to look for a new main victim to pick on from then on until graduation three years from now.

'_Well that's one good thing about going to a new school,' _Danny thought to himself smiling as he turned the corner at the end of his street, _'I won't have to deal with Dash anymore.'_ Still that didn't mean there weren't going to be bullies at his new school and considering they had super powers as well Danny could only imagine the type of torture that could be inflicted on him. '_But Principal Powers did say that students weren't allowed to use their powers during school hours unless they had permission from a teacher,' _Danny thought hopefully before a side remarked completely crushed that small fantasy. _"Yeah but just because it's against the rules doesn't mean they won't do it," _he scoffed remembering that, although Dash was a total moron, he knew ways to bend the rules and never get caught by any of the teachers when he was tormenting those weaker than him.

Who's to say the bullies at Sky High would be any different than the bullies at Casper High? They were both high schools after all.

The only difference was that now maybe he'd be on fairground since he had super powers as well… meaning that he wouldn't have to take any crud from bullies this year. Danny smirked at the thought but brought himself back to the real world. _'But these guys could be more powerful than me and considering they'd have a head start on how their powers work since most of these kids would have come from families where they already had someone with super powers,'_ he thought bitterly full of doubt now.

How would he appear to his classmates that he hadn't inherited his powers from his parents or grandparents or rather got them through a freak accident in his parents' lab just a little over a year ago? Would they think of his has strange or weird, would they judge him instantly and dub him the school's freak, would they look down on him because he hadn't had any proper training on how to use his powers? Sure he had been doing the whole 'super hero' thing for a while now and he was actually pretty good at it, but what was to say that these kids wouldn't be even better on the usage of their powers than him or more powerful than him?

'_Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all…' _

Danny turned to head back the other way but was cut off when he came face to face with Jazz, Sam, and Tucker who all blocked his way with their arms crossed. "And just where do you think you're going?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow with a bit of a pointed look.

Danny's mind raced to find a good excuse and avoid the whole third degree his friends and sister were sure to give him, "I was just…"

"…About to make a break for it?" Tucker finished for him.

"Uh, no… oh course not!" Danny stuttered nervously rubbing the back of his neck, "I was just going to go…and get my lunch! Yeah I forgot it and was just going to go home and get it." He pointed in the direction of his house and started to walk around the human blockade on the sidewalk. "_Sooo_…I'll just go and get it then."

"Oh no you don't dude," Tucker said holding his arm out to the side gripping onto the back of Danny's retreating shirt and yanked his friend back in front of them making the blue-eyed boy stumble a bit before regaining his balance, "You're not going anywhere."

"Except your new school," Jazz added smiling and raising an eye brow knowingly. She reached into her own backpack and pulled out a brown paper bag and tossed it to her younger brother, who caught it easily and looked up at her. "There, now you don't have to go back." She said smugly.

Well that just blew that excuse out of the water so Danny came up with another one that may not have the slightest chance of working but he could at least try. "Yeah but… there's a ghost and so I guess I better go and catch it." He tried to walk away again but was blocked off by Sam who had her arms crossed and looked at his sternly.

"Danny your going and that's that and no excuse is going to get you out of it," she grabbed a hold of his shoulders with her hands and turned him around and started to march/push him to where the strange elder woman had informed the ghost boy that the bus to Sky High would pick him up. Danny opened his mouth to protest but as if by reading his mind Sam rolled her eyes, "And Danny for the last time everything will be fine alright," she repeated for what seemed like the umpteenth time. "Tuck and I can handle it and Jazz can always help out."

"I know it's just that—" Danny started but Sam cut him off with a slight glare.

"What? You don't think we're cable enough to handle things on your own while you're gone?" Sam crossed her arms giving him a dry look.

Danny held up his hands as a sign of peace hoping not to trigger her temper (something he had learned to avoid at all costs), "No it's not that it's just…"

"Just what Danny?" Sam restated not once letting up on her glare. She knew full well that she could get Danny to listen to her when she used this 'look', it was so far the only effective tool that could penetrate Danny's well-known stubbornness long enough for him to hear the voice of reason before he did anything stupid or rash. "Look," she sighed, "We get that you might be a little apprehensive about going to this new school and leaving us to deal with the ghosts here while your off who knows where." Sam placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with a caring smile, "But everything is going to be alright, Tuck and I have it cover."

"And besides Danny," Jazz joined in adding her bit of advice as his older sister, "This is a great opportunity to be normal for a change. You're always saying how sometimes you just want to be a normal kid," she pointed out.

"If you count the fact that he's going to a high school full of super powered teenagers in a building that it somehow floating miles above in the sky and is constantly on the move, then yeah… Danny will be perfectly normal." Tucker quipped with his famous humor that earned his a frosty glare from Sam, "Right shutting up now."

"What he means is… that for once you won't have to worry about ghosts butting into you school life anymore and for once be semi-normal for a change."

"Yeah I guess your—hey wait a minute!" Danny glared at his sister not missing the jib at him, "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked accusingly.

Jazz rolled her eyes at her little brother's cluelessness; it would just be one of those things that she will never be able to comprehend no matter how many psychology books and classes she takes. How her brother can somehow create an effective battle plan against a large arrange of opponents in just a minute but he could realize the most obvious things even if they were right in front of him, was something that will still remain a mystery. "Come on Danny, we're Fentons meaning that we can't be completely normal even if we try and in your case it's down right impossible," she said in her usual all-knowing-sister kind of way.

Danny was about to retort to that but his face fell and he closed his mouth and sighed, "Yeah, true," he admitted knowing how right his sister was. He came from a family that had been hunting down paranormal beings since the sixteen hundreds for crying out loud!

Jazz smiled encouragingly to him, "Danny just relax alright, everything will be fine okay," she said reassuringly.

"But what if there's an emergency that you guys, Mom, Dad, or even Val can't handle?" Danny pressed on worriedly as a huge list of things that could go wrong flashed in his mind.

Sam rolled her eyes; it was just typical Danny to be so overprotective of them and stubborn enough to teach mule a few lessons. "Danny we can handle it we've been helping you hunt ghosts since you first got your powers and most of them that have been showing up are class D ghosts anyway so it should be a snap capturing them."

"That's right dude," Tucker added, "and your parents can hunt down a few of the as well," Danny gave the techno geek a dry look at that last sentence. "Well your mom anyways…"

At long last Danny seemed to be giving in a bit, "Yeah your right, and Valerie is pretty good too so I'm sure she can take care of some of the harder ones," he said brightly not noticing the way Sam's scowl or the way her left eye twitched at the mention of the other ghost hunter.

"Sure, she'll be a big help," she said a bit strained trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice. Tucker snickered a bit before Sam dug her elbow into his gut making the boy stop and grumble in pain from such abuse. Danny blinked in confusion as to his friends' strange behavior when Jazz snapped him out of it.

"And if there _is _an emergency we can always call you on your cell phone and you can fly back to Amity," she reasoned.

"But what if I don't know where I am?" Danny said worriedly, knowing that the school had a force field around it that prevented all cell phone calls from being traced and any tracking device from working so it would be hard for Tucker to lead him back from where ever the school was.

"Don't sweat it dude," Tucker started to tap at the screen of his PDA and opened up his GPS navigation system he had installed in there, "All you just have to do is fly out of range of the electromagnetic field and then I'll home in on your cell's signal and then send you your location onto your phone and there you go, problem solved." Tucker said happily at his own brilliance.

"Though I doubt anything big will happen," Sam said, "I mean there haven't been any _major _ghosts attacking lately so I think we're safe for now."

"But how will you guys know when there's a ghost?" Sam pulled out a small device from her pocket that looked similar to a Nintendo DS. It was so much more than that though, it was a ghost detector and scanner as well able to locate and identify a ghost based on their ecto signature. It was more for Sam and Tucker's use than Danny's since he pretty much had a built in one known as his ghost sense.

"Tuck programmed it so that it just turns on whenever there are any ghosts near by—"

"And we can still play games on it!" Tucker added happily snatching the device from Sam and starting it up. Instead of the usual white screens there was a radar with a blinking red dot on it on the bottom screen and on the top one was a picture of Danny's alter ego, Phantom, on it along with a few notes next to it that included things like his ecto signature and class. He held it up to his best friend to see. "And look if we press to the side here…" he touched the side of the bottom screen and immediately it switched to _Blowing Stuff Up 2, "Tada! _It switches to the game just in case anybody might be close by, so it looks like we're just playing. I call it a Ghost DS."

"_Lame name aside,"_ Sam said annoyed. Tucker stuck out his tongue at her which she returned with a frosty glare of her own, "See everything is totally covered."

"She's right, Danny you just worry about school and _we'll _worry about the ghosts," Jazz said to her brother.

Sighing in defeat, knowing it was pointless to argue with them any longer, Danny looked up at her, "Fine, but only until three thirty." He said the last part stubbornly.

"Sure thing little brother," she playfully ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" Danny said pretending to be mad at the small display of sisterly affection.

"Now go," Jazz pushed the ghost teen in the right direction towards his bus stop, "You don't want to be late." Danny smiled and waved good-bye as his friends watched him go off and once they were sure that he wasn't going to back down they went the opposite way towards Casper High.

The ghost hybrid teenager walked to the bus stop, that was just right around the next corner, that Principal Powers had told him to go to and right on time too as just as he got there the bus did to pulling to a stop in front of him. It pretty much looked like any other school bus and at first Danny was a bit skeptical about how in the world this thing would be able to transport him to a school that floated on an island way up in the sky, but shrugged him off when he recalled one of the most important lessons he's learned since becoming a ghost fighting super hero…

_Nothing is ever what it seems. _

The yellow bus' doors opened to reveal a rather fat man sitting in the driver's seat. He was wearing a white button up shirt with plain light green pants and an orange and white baseball cap. "Hi there," he greeted in a warm and friendly tone, he grabbed a clipboard from on top of the head board and glanced down at it skimming through whatever was written on there. He looked back up when he found it, "You must be… Daniel Fenton, am I right?"

"Actually I prefer Danny," Danny said a little nervously, taking an even tighter hold on the strap of his back pack.

"Well all right then Danny, don't just stand there, hop on aboard," Danny nodded embarrassed and stepped on board, the doors behind him slid closed. The bus driver held out his hand for Danny to shake, "Welcome Danny, I'm Ron Wilson, bus driver," Danny took the man's hand and have a firm but short shake.

"Nice to meet you," the youth replied politely.

"Now there are a few things you ought to know about this bus—"

"_It smells like rotten fish tacos when ever Ronny eats beans for breakfast!"_ one kid in the back called out. There were a few snickers from the kids that were already on the bus.

Ron Wilson looked a bit embarrassed, "Hey watch it there," he warned getting up from his seat and wagging a finger at a kid in the back, "Or I'll report you to Principal Powers, how'd you like a detention on your first day back at Sky High?"

That at least shut the kid up, Danny had been standing there quietly not saying anything and returned his attention to the bus driver name Ron Wilson sat back down he cleared his throat before resuming with whatever he was about to say. "As I was saying… There are two things you need to know about the bus is that number one, it waits for no one, you miss it, you're out of luck; number two is that no using your powers on the bus. That is strictly prohibited, is that clear?" Danny nodded in understandment. "All right then, just go on ahead and sit where ever there's a vacant seat."

"Um…okay," Danny said meekly.

The bus driver sat back down and the raven haired teen felt the bus pull out and begin to move with the familiar scenic view of his home town passing by outside the windows. Danny's eyes quickly studied the faces of the teenagers on the yellow bus, taking note of who looked like they wouldn't bother him or wouldn't be bothered by him and who looked like someone he should stay a long distance away from.

"Hey new kid," a tall kid who had almost white blonde hair and was wearing a white polo shirt with yellow green baggy shorts waved over to Danny beckoning him to come over to where was near the back of the bus. "There's a seat open over here."

Danny felt a sigh of relief escape him as he walked to where the tall boy was and sat down on the aisle seat next to him, where a boy with glasses in an orange dress shirt and green tie, who sort of reminded Danny of Tucker a bit, was sitting in the window seat next to the ghost boy. Next to the boy who had called out to him was a girl who wore mostly purples and black, with purple streaks in her hair that with her arms crossed looking slightly bored reminding Danny largely of Sam.

"Thanks," Danny smiled appreciably.

"Hey, it's no problem," the tall blonde boy shrugged off, "I'm Zach by the way." He held out his hand which Danny took and shook.

"Nice to meet you,"

Zach smiled and cocked his head, "Also better known as the Zack Attack," he added making a poor attempt at sounding cool.

The purple girl gave him a look of annoyance, "Right… in your dreams Zach," she busted his little fantasy moment mercilessly making the boy look at her in disbelief that was also emphasized with his hands.

"Seriously Magenta, you couldn't let me have this one moment?"

"Nope," the girl named Magenta answered bluntly. She then ignored Zach and turned her attention to the new kid on the bus, "Nice to meet you, I'm Magenta by the way," she greeted warmly. "That's Ethan," she pointed to the boy sitting next to Danny. He smiled and waved at Danny who waved back.

"Nice to meet you both," Danny greeted politely and gave them his name. "I'm Danny, Danny Fenton."

"Same here," Ethan said with a cheery smile, "So are you new to Sky High, 'cause… I've never seen you at school before." Ethan asked a little curious.

"Yeah," Danny rubbed the back of his head a bit nervous, "This'll be my fist day at Sky High," he admitted a bit embarrassed looking down at the floor a bit shy.

"Hey don't sweat bro. First day of Sky High is a breeze," Zach said confidently with a laid back tone.

"Unless you count Power Placement with Coach Boomer," Ethan added with a slight snort.

"Power Placement…?" Danny repeated a bit confused.

Magenta leaned over to the blue-eyed boy, "Every new student goes through it, it's where they decide what classes you should take depending on your power or ability," she informed him then gave him a shrug, "Basically it's to decide where you should be…"

"A hero or a sidekick," Zach finished for her uncaringly.

Danny blinked at them blankly, he had thought that the students at this school were all heroes and he voiced his confusion out loud, "But isn't Sky High for heroes in the making?"

"_Not _quite… See Sky High is for kids with powers of some sort, like us, but that doesn't mean that they'll _all_ be heroes." Ethan explained, seeing that Danny was still a bit out of the loop he continued, "You see, just because a kid _has_ super powers it doesn't mean that they're meant to be a hero some kids become super heroes or super hero sidekicks when they graduate, others become villains, and some prefer to just live as regular people. Basically Sky High is meant to just help us learn how to use our powers what we do after graduation is pretty much up to the individual." Danny nodded taking in all that he had just been told. "And depending on what power you have pretty much decides if you'll end up as a sidekick or hero."

"Okay, I think I get. So what are you guys?" Danny pried a bit curious.

"We used to be sidekicks, but after proving just how** awesome** we were last year at the homecoming dance, they decided to promote us to Heroes this year," Zach boasted proudly.

"Really? That's sounds pretty cool,"

"Pretty cool indeed," Zach smiled looking off into the distance, "_Yeah_… I guess they finally realized what useful power I have."

"So what is it," Danny asked.

"Well I don't mean to brag or anything…but uh…I have the power to illuminate any area consumed by darkness."

"Meaning…?" Danny asked blankly.

Zach opened his mouth but Magenta covered it up before he could say another word, "He glows in the dark." She said finally removing her hand away from her friend's mouth.

Seeing the look on Danny's face Zach instantly defended himself, "Hey! It's really useful alright!" He began looking for examples that would prove a strong case, "Okay, okay… say that you're in a dark room… and you're all tied up right? And you're looking for something to cut the rope with…" he clapped and rubbed his hands together, "Well I'm your man."

"Okay… so what about you and Ethan?" Danny asked.

"I'm a shape shifter," Magenta said simply without any of Zach's boasting or cocky attitude.

"That sounds pretty cool," Danny admitted. "What can you change into?"

"A guinea pig,"

"A really_ cute _fluffyone with_ little cute_—OW!" Zach cried out clutching his side where Magenta had slammed her elbow into his ribs to shut him up.

"What about you?" Danny asked Ethan changing the focus from Magenta.

"I can melt," Ethan said.

"So you can change the stature of your molecular structure?" Danny clarified.

"Hey yeah! That sounds way cooler!" Ethan said happily.

Zach tugged at Danny's sleeve to get his attention and whispered to him, "_Well actually it's more like he just makes himself into a puddle…" _But Ethan had heard the comment anyways.

"_Hey! _Becoming a puddle is pretty useful alright," he protested.

"Not as useful as my power," smirked Zach.

"Right, you'd be pretty useful as a night light for some scared little kid whose afraid of the dark," scoffed Ethan.

"You mean like you," Zach shot back playfully.

"Hey, I have not slept with a night light for a long time now alright," Ethan replied.

"You slept with one last week when we saw Slasher Bloodbath 3," Zach grinned with a pointed look.

"Well at least I wasn't the one who—"

"_**GUYS!"**_ Magenta cried out silencing the bickering boys, "Would you cut it out," she scowled making the two teenage boys shrink back in their seats, "_Geeze you're both can be such a pain_. Sorry about these two," she addressed to Danny pointing at Zach and Ethan, "Their brains haven't quite fully gotten out of the whole '_kindergarten phase',_" she emphasized with her fingers. Both boys gave her a glare, which she blandly ignored giving her full attention to the shy teen, "So what kind of power do you have?"

"Well I…" Danny started to say but was cut off when the bus's speaker set came on.

"_**Alright everyone buckle up 'cause next stop Sky High,"**_ Ron Wilson said through the electronic machine that buzzed a bit when Ron finished his announcement and placed the microphone back in its place with a thump that was amplified before the sound cut off entirely. Danny could feel the bus as it picked up speed going **much **faster than any regular school bus was allowed to go, or was even cable of going. They were now driving away from Amity Park and speeding down a road was pretty much devoid of any cars or vehicles. Danny could no longer see and familiar settings or landscapes as nothing but tall trees flew by the windows in a green blur.

Suddenly belt straps fastened around his waist and chest making the boy frantic and on the verge of panicking. Danny looked around the bus to observe the situation in order to access the best possible way to escape from a bus going _way _over the state approved speed limit, and oddly enough most of the kids on the bus were all calm and cool, and some were even smiling in anticipation…but anticipation for what?

Ethan noticed the way that the new kid next to him was shifting nervously and his seat and trying to unhook the belt and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey relax man, everything's fine alright," he said calmingly but that still didn't get the ghost hybrid to calm down. In fact as the bus began to lurch he made even more frantic attempts to get out.

Zach decided to give it try, "Dude, try to seriously calm down okay, this is no big deal." Danny just looked at the tall boy like he had some sort of rare mental medical condition that he had forgotten to take his medication for that day.

"Really, there's _nothing _to worry about Danny," Magenta added confidently. There was a strong lurch as the bus seemed to give a strong jump and before Danny knew it, there were jet wings on both sides on the bus complete with a set of hyper beam rockets and he could hear the familiar whirl of rockets powering up and ready to take off. "But you might want to hold on tight…"

She did not need to tell Danny twice, in fact, he had been already clutching his seat as tightly as possible when the bus had taken off completely off the ground and into the sky at a speed that he had only endured once, in his short fifteen years of life, and that was when he had ridden on the outside of a NASA space shuttle during the whole thing with Freakshow. His grip on the seat was hard enough to almost tear away the sturdy leather covering with his ghostly strength.

Danny and one or two other kids were the only ones who were not enjoying the ride, all the other kids, who had been to Sky High for at least a year now were all shouting in joy and raising their arms like it was some roller coaster ride. If it weren't for the fact that he was in a bus that had jet rockets attached to it, Danny would have thought he was on an amusement park ride. The bus made a couple of loops that made the young hybrid thankful that he had skipped breakfast out of nervousness or he would have spewed—leading to a very bad (and embarrassing) first day…and before school had even started too!

Danny looked out the window to no longer see any familiar landscapes but a familiar cloud line in the sky and just the sight made him relax a bit. "So does this happen every day?" he asked still a bit jumpy from the whole experience.

"Pretty much," Ethan answered nodding his head, "It's really fun when you get used to it…_though_ I'd try not to eat a big lunch before school…_if you know what I mean_." He warned the ghost boy who now understood perfectly why.

"Yeah, 'cause this one time, this kid came on the bus after scarfing down like ten king sized chocolate bars and an entire pizza and he ended up throwing all over the bus floor… _and_ on this one poor girl in front of him," Zach said getting a sympathetic look on his face as he recalled the incident. "She could never look at a bus the same way…or wear that sweater again."

"_Riiiiight, _so what Sky High like then," Danny quickly changed the topic away from puking.

Zach sniffed and popped his collar, "_Well_… let's just say that I'm the big man on campus," he said pretending to look at his nails and then draped one of his long gangly arms around Danny, "So if you ever need anything I'm the man to talk to."

"On what planet?" snorted Magenta giving Zach a look of disbelief, "Last time I checked, you still needed help from Will just to open your locker so you wouldn't strain yourself."

"It was one time alright, _ONE TIME!"_ Zach held up his right pointer finger then pointed at Magenta, "And you just can't let it go, can you…?"

"Nope," she chirped happily making Zach slump in his seat with his arms crossed.

"You _really_ need to work on your people skills Maj, your seriously bringing down my mojo,"

"And you really need to work on the way you dress so that it doesn't look like your mother dresses you," she shot back.

"_Oooh_, you just **burned!"** Ethan said to Zach trying hard not to laugh who made a face at him.

Magenta rolled her eyes and leaned to over to talk to Danny, "Seriously, Sky High is just like regular school you got classes, teachers, students…"

"…meat loaf that nobody knows what exactly is in it, favoritism over some students, and let's not forget the ever popular—_ouch_! Hey that hurt, you don't go throwing books at—_ow_!" Zach was rubbing his injured shoulder and starring at Magenta who glared back with a clear message to shut up all ready.

But Danny just laughed and gave a small shrug, "So basically it's just like regular high school?"

"_Yeah…pretty much,"_ Zach whispered taking deep breaths to try and help his aching shoulder and side where his friend had pretty much maimed him with her textbook.

"**Future saviors and protectors of this planet may I have your attention please. We are now arriving at Sky High so prepare for landing." **The intercom cut off and Danny looked out the window as the bus slowed down and a curtain of clouds drew back to show a large semi sphere island floating in the air and on top was a school with a large main building, several side buildings and a large front lawn area where several buses were already parked and kids were catching up with friends after a summer of being apart from one another.

"Well there she is," Ethan announced with a sigh. "Sky High... You might want to hold on to something," he warned Danny as the bus came to where the other buses were parked.

Danny raised his eyebrow in confusion, "Why?"The ghost boy was thrown forward and almost collided his head with the back of the seat in front of him when the bus landed on the pavement. Had he not put his hands in front of him and had almost, out of pure instinct gone intangible, but managed to stop himself at the last second so that he wouldn't look like a fool.

"That's why. You see Ron's a great guy and bus driver and all it's just that…well…" Ethan faltered as he looked for the right words that wouldn't sound too rude and inconsiderate. Magenta however showed no mercy or remorse with saying the blunt truth.

"His parking sucks," she got up from her seat swinging her bag over her shoulder following the line of kids out the bus.

Danny nodded and got up from his seat, now that the belt was no longer holding him down, and followed in pursuit towards the exit of the bus. As he was stepping out Ron called out to everyone, reminding them of the same thing that he had said to Danny before, "Remember, the bus waits for no one, so don't be late!"

The ghost boy took a nervous breath in and observed his surroundings in awe; it was hard to believe that he was standing on a floating metallic dome above the clouds over who knows where. The main building was large and the front had a glass looking exterior several stories tall, next to it was a smaller building that the teen suspected to be the gymnasium, and on the other side was a smaller building that housed the cafeteria, office, auditorium, and school clinic. A large spacious and green lawn was in front of the school where Danny currently was.

Students were busy chatting with old friends and some students were arriving by flying and landing gracefully on the concrete of the sidewalk like paths. There even some kids playing with a large green and white ball that had a red star on top, Danny blinked in amazement when the ball suddenly changed into a blonde girl with pig tails, in similar clothing colors as the ball that had just been there that looked around his age. All around were teenagers that looked pretty ordinary and if it weren't for the usage of powers at random times the blue eyed boy would have been fooled to think that this was just a regular school.

Danny was taken away from his thoughts by Ethan when he placed a hand on his shoulder making the hybrid jump, "Whoa jumpy much?" Ethan chuckled at the boy's nervousness.

"Yeah, I guess," Danny rubbed the back of his head a bit embarrassed by his anxiety.

"Don't," Magenta said, "Just get through power placement and then the hard part is over."

"Just be sure not to get on Coach Boomer's bad side," Zach advised as the four of them walked to the front doors.

Before Danny could ask who Coach Boomer was Magenta seemed to have read his mind and filled him in, "Coach Boomer is the one who's in charge of deciding if you're a hero or a sidekick. But the guy has a really short temper, so unless you want to be getting yelled at a lot stay clear of him or you might just have to get a hearing aide form the nurse." Danny was pretty much confused on what she had meant by that but figured he'd find out soon enough on his own.

"_**ATTENTION ALL NEW STUDENTS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE GYMNASIUM FOR POWER PLACEMENT. HAVE A NICE DAY AND WELCOME BACK EVERYONE CLASSES WILL BEGIN AFTER HOMEROOM PLEASE LOOK ON THE BULLITIN BOARD FOR YOUR ASSIGNED HOMEROOM. THAT IS ALL."**_

Zach draped an arm over Danny and lead him into the building, "Come on I'll show you where the gym is,"

"Thanks," Danny sighed happily letting go of his fear of getting lost and not knowing where to go.

"Sure thing it's this way,"

They walked inside and turned a left into a hall way that had classroom doors on both sides, the halls were full of students opening and closing their lockers, storing stuff that they would need later or just didn't want at all and there were two guys, one big and fat one and the other was tall and skinny, stuffing a younger new kid in a locker and laughing as they did it. Magenta caught him starring at the two boys who laughed and high fived each other then walked away leaving the other behind shouting for help, in the process the tripped one kid making him spill his drink and knocked another's books from their hands. "That's Lash and Speed, those guys are bad news," she warned.

"Last year they were in this whole evil plot to turn everyone here into babies so that they'd be raised into super villains," Ethan informed Danny as they took a turn and continued on their way.

"And they would have gotten away with it too if it were for yours truly right here, the Zack Attack," Zach struck a pose in a overly dramatic way making Magenta roll her eyes at him before shoving him aside so that he landed in a trash bin.

"We _all_ helped in saving the school," she said a bit proudly.

"Wow, that's amazing," Danny said amazed.

"Yep, and this year, thanks to our heroics, we've been placed into hero classes instead of sidekick classes." Ethan smiled, "Meaning that now there are a lot more girls that are willing to talk to me," he rubbed his hands eagerly at the prospect of finally having a date.

"Okay here we are," Magenta announced starring up at the letters above the double doors that clearly read 'GYMNASIUM'. Zach had finally managed to get out of the trash bin and had caught up with them a little out of breath the stood up straight.

"Well good luck Danny," Zach patted his back.

"See-ya," Magenta gave him a two fingered salute then turned to walk back the way they came from.

"Bye Danny," Ethan shook his hand, "Why don't you sit with us during lunch?" he asked.

Danny gratefully accepted the invitation, "Sure thing,"

"Cool, so we'll see you then," Ethan waved good-bye and hurried to catch up with the purple clothed girl.

"See you at lunch, man," Zach said, "And if you want I show you around later,"

"Sure thing," Danny replied politely.

"And remember if you need anything, just give me a call," Zach said then bid the ghost boy adieu, "Peace yo," he gave him a peace sign and turned running down the hall, _"Hey guys wait up!"_

Danny stood outside starring where the three had gone and then sighed turning his gaze up to the sign then at the doors. _"Well here goes nothing," _he said to himself and steeled himself for what was in there. He opened the doors and peered inside before stepping inside himself, there were already several kids inside, around fifty or so waiting anxiously for what would pretty much determine the bulk of their education for the next four years.

Walking towards them he could feel a few eyes on him, making him feel a little uncomfortable, but then they were quickly diverted towards something else as a familiar white comet came through the doors of the gym and flew above the students who watched in awe as the comet circled a few times before landing and in its place was the same woman who had informed Danny about this institution in the first place.

"Good morning students," she greeted warmly with a welcoming smile, "I am Principal Powers and I will like to welcome you all here at Sky High. Here at Sky High we focus on teaching you how to use your powers, now on what you choose to use them for is strictly and entirely up to you, _but _I should warn you," Powers said firmly with a clear and strict tone that gave Danny the impression that not many liked to cross paths with her, "That the misuse of your powers during school hours is something that won't be tolerated, you are to strictly use your powers here in the gym or when a teacher tells you to do so in a classroom. Is that understood?" There was a murmur of 'yes's' and 'fines', the principal waited until all the teenagers were quiet before continuing, "Now in a few moments you will go through Power Placement in order to determine the best route to take here for the next for your so that you will be supplied with the knowledge you need when you graduate and are on your way." She looked at each and everyone's faces and Danny felt that her eyes lingered on him for a second longer than anyone else but he just shook it off in his mind at him just being paranoid. "Best of luck to each and every one of you." She lifted her arms and shouted, "Comets Away!"

In a similar manner to which she had demonstrated her powers to Danny and his friends just a few days ago, Powers transformed herself into a white comet and flew out of the room just as the door was opened by a man in gym wear, sunglasses, a whistle around his neck, and was carrying a clipboard under his right arm. He dodged the comet coming his way letting it pass and then not giving it a second though making his way towards the new recruits, his white tennis shoes squeaking on the gym floor. Danny couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about this guy just by the cold uncaring look on his face. Apparently his fear wasn't uncommon as another kid beside him gulped nervously. The raven haired teen had to presume that this was the man that his three new acquaintances from this morning had warned him about.

Coach Boomer stopped in front of them and took out his clip board then a remote from his pocket and pressed a button on it as a round plat from rose from the ground he spoke, "Alright ladies, my name is Coach Boomer and some of you might know me as Sonic Boom and others might not have a clue," the man was straight to the point, Danny noticed, and didn't look like the type who liked to consider other people's feeling but rather preferred a blunt and direct approach. "Now then, Power Placement is easy and simple, you will step onto this platform and show me what you power is. I'll then make the decision on where you should be placed hero or sidekick." He stopped and held up a finger, "I have one rule and that is that there will be no complaints on my judgment, so if you don't like where I put you. Well too bad! My word is final, is that understood?" There were a few 'yes sirs' but that didn't seem to be enough for the gym teacher, "_DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" _

That got a reply from everyone, Danny had felt like his ears were going to pop by the sheer force of the man's voice, now he knew why he was called Coach Boomer. Satisfied at last Coach Boomer continued and looked down at his board and gripped his whistle in his other hand and rasied it to his mouth, "All right then let's get started..."

"_**FFFFFFFFWWWWWWEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT!!"**_

* * *

**Wow a whole fifteen pages long and what nice place to stop too huh? Happy Fourth of July everyone sorry for the wait on this one but at least I finally updated and with a nice long chapter. Please tell me what you all think and now I'm off to work on my other stories. **

**I have a poll up on my profile so that you can all decide which powers Danny is going to show so please vote. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed this: **_LiLIndianPrincess, Em Phantom, pottersparky, Plushiemon, ghostanimal, Dagzar, BandsNerdsUnite, Amber-Phantom, PaddysGal, Nobody Famous, fairyprincesst, Jessica01, Shadow Moss, ArmoredSoul, Peachcandy, FlyingShadow666, HikaruOfDreams, NothingButTrouble, Thunderstorm101, Blue Flyhight, PhantomInvader, Danni Lea, DannysGhostWriter, DragonSword35d, ShatterMyMuse, PrincessVictoriaAnnMcBeth, Bloxham, Following Padfoot's Pawprint, zeo knight, Summing up the Stars, Skyheart92, Artgirl4, inukagome15, Hikari1994, too-much-inspiration, musiclover9419._


	4. New Kid Yeah Right

**I just got out my notebook and started to write, and it's a good thing that I write really small or I would have run out of pages FAST. So enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Normal Kid…? Yeah Right!**_

* * *

Danny and the other kids cringed at the sound of the shrill whistle piercing their ears, and being part ghost made the young halfa's senses a little more keen and sensitive, even when human, making the noise worse for him.

Coach Boomer didn't waste any time and quickly picked the weakest looking kid from the group in front of him. The poor kid was practically trembling in fear as he stuttered out his name to the man who would pretty much decide the student's fate for the next four years. Everyone waited as the boy walked up the steps to the platform to stand facing the entire freshman class; to either show off a cool power or possibly be humiliated.

"Alright, go on ahead and power up, kid," Coach Boomer instructed, clipboard and pen ready in hand.

A swell of pity rose in Danny for the kid: being first to get up in front of the entire class was always something that made the infamous ghost boy grow weak kneed and want to hightail it out of class as fast as possible and hide in a dark hole for a few years. He and the rest of the students there watched in anticipation as the kid took a deep breath and stretched out his arm in front of his body towards a set of bleachers.

Nothing happened.

A few people looked around, confused; to see if anything had happened yet. Coach Boomer started to grow impatient and was tapping his foot rapidly against the platform floor. Danny, however, could sense a strong amount of power building up in the boy's outstretched hand.

Coach Boomer had seemed to reach the end of his patience though. "Any day now," he snapped. "I have better things to do than to just—"

"Um…sir?" Danny had no clue what had caused him to interrupt the larger man, and a twinge of regret rose when the teacher sent him a dirty look. He didn't need for a teacher to already hate him… and before lunch too!

"What is it, kid," Boomer spat out.

Danny gulped nervously under the coach's icy stare. "M-Maybe we should wait a little longer?"

"And why should I?" Boomer demanded, putting his fists on his hips and looking darkly at the raven-haired teen that had the audacity to interrupt him.

"Nothing," Danny raised his hands in surrender. "I-I-I j-just think that you should give him a chance…" he stuttered.

Boomer glared down at Danny, making the ghost-boy fidget slightly in his spot.

'_Why do gym teachers have to be so scary?' _was what crossed Danny's mind as he felt Boomer's eyes bored into him.

Danny let out a breath and continued, "If we just let him have a little more time I'm sure that—"

"Look," the gym teacher cut him off, "I got at least twenty-two kids here to place." He held up his clipboard and jabbed his finger in the ghost-boy's direction. "I don't need some smart-mouthed punk telling me how to—"

_**BOOM!!!**_

Everyone jumped in surprise and turned towards the sound of a very powerful blast; a set of bleachers that had previously been there not even a second ago were now nothing but a pile of charcoal and smoldering ashes. Students closest to the pile of ashes trembled in fear as the slowly turned their heads to see the kid panting slightly as he lowered his arm back to his side.

Coach Boomer blinked before regaining his composure. The gym teacher took out his pen and scribbled briefly on the clipboard in his hands. "Hero," he simply said. The kid sighed in relief and was about to step down when Boomer addressed him. "What's your name, kid?"

"Um…Jordon, Jordon Peace," the boy named Jordon replied.

"Any relation to Warren Peace?" Boomer questioned.

Jordon nodded. "Yeah, he's my cousin."

"Better not be another hot head…" the coach muttered under his breath. "Alright you can step down now, you're done."

Jordon complied and jumped off, and walked back to where he had been standing before. Several students took a few steps back in order to let him pass. Danny starred at Jordon who stared back for a second before giving the halfa a small smile. Danny smiled back, unaware of Boomer's eyes suddenly landing on him.

"You, smart-mouth." Boomer pointed at Danny in a manner similar to an executioner picking out a prisoner to torture. "Get up here," he commanded in an authoritarian tone.

Danny whipped his head around. "W-W-What?" he stuttered.

"Didn't you hear me? I said to get up here. _Now!_" The authority in Boomer's voice was crystal clear and there was an edge of his infamous sonic boom in it as well.

The young hybrid didn't wait another second to comply and walked up the steps with every step increasing the rate his heart beat, pounding roughly against his rib cage, to the point that it could probably make a hummingbird's look like it was going at a snail pace. Clenching his fists in order to keep his hands from trembling so much, he took a few breaths to calm his fluttering heart. His instincts were screaming for him to run away from there, away from the eyes that were all centered on him. But for some reason he stayed put on the platform.

Danny gulped nervously as everyone waited for him to demonstrate how much of a wimp he was or if he had a good chance to survive the next few years to come.

'_I better just start with the basics,' _Danny thought. _'That way I'll know if what I do is just fine or if I should show more.' _And besides, those were the powers that he had the most control over and probably wouldn't give him away of being a half-ghost.

Boomer gave the go ahead and Danny instantly disappeared a second later, making a few people gasp. Danny smiled at their reactions. _'Alright, so far so good.' _He dropped the invisibility and switched to intangibility, sinking into the floor and phasing out to levitate a few feet off the floor next to Coach Boomer.

As soon as he dropped to the ground, Danny became aware of the stifling silence all around him and the gaping stares many kids were giving him; even Boomer had an odd expression on his stern features. No one seemed to move, they were all staring at the halfa, who was feeling like a deer in front of a pair of very bright headlights at the moment.

Boomer was the first one to snap out of it, clearing his throat. "Hero," he simply said, breaking the silence in the gym.

The teen nodded and was more than happy to finally get off the platform and out of the spotlight but he could still feel the eyes of several people boring into him like a drill. Nervousness shot up the half-ghost's spine as he tried to ignore the curious stares that his future peers were giving him and the hum of whispers around him. To take his mind off of them, he diverted his attention to the next person being placed.

A girl was up there now. She was pretty, and sort of reminded the blue-eyed boy of one of the dolls that Jazz used to play with when she was seven.

'_The only thing missing is the frilly pink dress and big bow in her hair,' _he mused with a soft smile.

She flipped her long brown curls and addressed everyone with a tone of confidence. "You might want to stand back," she warned.

Everyone walked backwards a few feet. After what Jordan Peace did, everyone wanted to be on the safe side to avoid any injuries. The girl brought her hands parallel to each other and clapped them. A sonic wave was released, efficiently shattering every window in the gymnasium (along with several ear drums in the building).

She smirked, turning towards Boomer. "Well?" she asked, bored, sounding like she already knew the answer, but just merely wanted to make sure everyone else knew.

"Hero, but fix that attitude of yours, missy," Boomer ordered, shooting her a glare. No one would give him any lip or bratty comments, not while they were in _his_ domain. "You want to start off with a detention your first day here?" he threatened seriously.

The girl sniffed haughtily, getting off the platform. Danny could have sworn he had seen her smirking at Boomer, like the gym teacher had said something humorous, and she was the only one who caught the joke. She noticed Danny staring at her and gave him a flirty smile and winked at him. Danny could feel his face heat up a bit; he turned his head to try and hide his blush and the confusion advertised on his features.

Was she flirting with him?

Boomer then called forth a really big guy, who looked like he could've easily crushed a boulder with his bare hands in a second. Heck, Danny bet he could even make Dash and the entire Casper High football team run home crying with just a twitch of a finger. A few of the kids around Danny were whispering bets about how the guy probably had superhuman strength or was indestructible.

That seemed like a pretty safe bet in Danny's opinion.

The semi-pro like teen stood ready to get the placement over with already, brows knitted together in impatience.

Before he started, though, Boomer addressed the class. "Okay, before we continue on with Power Placement, in order to avoid any more destruction to the school, and more importantly my gym…" He sent a dirty look at Jordon, who stared down at his shoes in embarrassment, and at the brown haired girl who just smiled innocently. "You will therefor have to tell me your power before you demonstrate. That way I can turn on the necessary defenses to prevent any more damage."

With that said he stepped aside and let the big guy have center stage. In a deep, gruff voice he said, "My name is Bruce and…I shrink."

Well… that unexpected.

Bruce took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Immediately his large size became smaller and smaller until he was about as big as a five year old and then, suddenly, he stopped.

"That's it?" Boomer asked, unimpressed, "You can't shrink any more than that?"

"Um… no," Bruce admitted lamely.

"Side-kick."

Bruce grew back to his normal size and walked back down the stairs dejectedly with his shoulders slightly slumped and a sound coming from the back of his throat that sounded slightly like an animal growling. No one dared to make fun of him, considering the vibe he was sending out practically screamed, 'You say one word or if I see you laughing, I'll crush you with my bare hands.'

Despite the feral look in Bruce's eyes, Danny couldn't help but feel slightly better. It ruled out the possibility that people had been staring at him because they thought he was some wimp. Especially, after seeing some of the other kids' powers (one kid could change colors, another could talk to ants, and another could even turn into a giant M&M).

That didn't mean that there weren't others who intimidated him, such as the Jordan kid. Danny was impressed by other powers that could be pretty useful, such as, supersonic hearing and speed, telekinesis, and one boy even had x-ray vision (he had used it on a girl to see through her clothes and had received the a nice slap/punch in the face). The ghost boy couldn't help but notice, though, that all the kids had displayed only one type of power…

'_Maybe they have other powers but just didn't want to show off,' _Danny felt a little stupid and awkward, thinking that he had made himself look like a showoff. Probably even really arrogant. He didn't want people to think that he was some sort of egotistical jerk. That would be worse than people labeling him as some sort of geek.

The sound of the bell, signaling the beginning of lunch, drew the youngest Fenton out of his thoughts.

"Alright, people, we have five more to go. We'll pick it up right after lunch." Boomer waved his hand in dismissal, never taking his eyes off his clipboard. Everyone eagerly rushed through the double doors of the gym and headed towards the lunchroom. As the year's batch of freshmen stampeded out the door, Boomer's eyes glanced up and followed a certain raven-haired boy out the door, then back at the clipboard in hand.

He quickly scanned down the names until he found the one he was looking for: _Daniel Fenton. _

Boomer grunted despondently, tucked the board under his arm, and pressed the button on his remote to retract the platform back into the gym floor. This kid… was going to give him problems. He just knew it in his gut.

* * *

Danny had no clue where the Lunchroom was, so he just followed the mob of hungry students. Staying silent the whole time, blending into the background, Danny entered through a set of double doors that had a sign over them that read "LUNCHROOM". Well, at least he managed to find the lunchroom without getting lost, which was a big relief.

He got a tray and filed into the line of hungry students waiting to get something to eat. Even though the food there seemed _**much**_ more appetizing (and actually edible), Danny chose to simply get a sandwich and an apple. He handed the lunch lady the money and started to look for a place to sit.

The cafeteria was already packed and the fact of the matter was, despite facing enemies on a daily basis who wished to annihilate him through various and violent means, meeting new people was still an experience that the youngest Fenton child was less than adept at. If Danny Fenton had to choose between introducing himself to other kids his age or fighting Skulker, he'd choose the obsessed hunter that wanted to hang his pelt on his wall hands down.

At least with the hunter ghost the ghost boy knew what to expect and how to react.

Someone calling out from across the room drew Danny out of his thoughts. "Hey, hey! Over here!" The kid from the bus, Zach, was beckoning him over to a table near one of the windows. Danny felt a wave of relief hit him as he walked over with his tray in hand. He smiled out of politeness and gratitude at Zach and sat in the empty seat across from him.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Zach held out his fist in greeting, which Danny pounded returning the warm welcome.

"Okay, I guess," Danny simply replied, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"So what category did you get put in?" Zach took a sip of his juice, watching Danny for his answer.

The blue-eyed boy swallowed before answering. "Um…hero."

"Really? Sweet man." Zach seemed genuinely happy for the boy across from him. "That's uh, really great." He was about to say something else when the other two kids from that morning showed up and took a seat each next to Zach.

There was another kid with them that Danny didn't know who took a seat next to Danny. He had long, black hair that reached down to about an inch past his shoulders with a red streak on one side. The kid also wore a lot of black and leather, and had the whole "don't mess with me" vibe coming out of him. The leather wearing teen glanced over at Danny.

"Who's this?" He pointed at Danny.

"This is Danny," Magenta spoke up, absently opening her juice. "He's new here. Danny this is Warren."

"So you're a freshman," Warren clarified.

"I-I guess…" was the oh so intelligent response that the nervous ghost boy was able to give.

"Well in that case, you must have already met Boomer then." Warren gave a sincere smile.

"Yeah." Danny nodded. "Is he always—"

"Yes," everyone chorused in a monotone.

"Nice to know," Danny grumbled into his sandwich. _Great, _just what he needed—another insane, military nut-like gym teacher.

"Don't take it personally; he treats _everyone _like that," Magenta reassured him.

"Either you're on his good side _or _his bad side," Zach added.

Everyone at the table stopped talking to eat their lunch for a bit. Warren was the first to break the silence at the table. "Well it's been nice meeting you, Danny, but I got to run." Warren's chair screeched against the cheap tiles of the floor as he got up to leave.

"Off to get some before class, eh, Peace?" Zach said suggestively; he raised his hand for a high five. "_Nice!_ Up top." Warren sent Zach a glare and he nervously lowered his hand to his side, gulping in fear at the intensity of Warren's glare. "…or not."

Warren stalked off without another word. If Danny didn't know any better he could've sworn he had seen that guy's hands start to smoke a little.

Quick, in order to keep himself from looking like a fool in front of the new kid, Zach cleared his throat, coughing a bit into his hand, and tried to come up with something smart to say. "Yeah, well—uh…"

"Smooth," Magenta said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Danny bit back a laugh and just watch, amused.

Zach shifted uncomfortably in his chair before abruptly changing the subject to something that wouldn't end with Magenta, or anyone else, downplaying his so called 'street cred'. "So, Fenton, what's your power?"

Danny was caught off guard by the simple question and nearly choked on his sandwich. Magenta cut Danny off before he could reply. "Hey, did you guys hear about that one kid in Power Placement?"

"What about Power Placement?" Danny wondered anxiously, a feeling of dread started to form in the pit of his stomach.

"Apparently there was this one kid who has _three_ powers," Ethan informed him, holding up three fingers to emphasize.

"_No way!_" Zach exclaimed. "Three?"

Ethan nodded, confirming it.

"What's so bad about that?" Danny asked casually, trying to keep the rising panic in his chest down.

"It's not bad," Ethan explained. "It's just that… most kids only have one power. Two powers are rare and occur most often in kids who have two super-powered parents."

"But a kid with three powers is like really, **really **rare," Magenta finished. "As in only one in a million, and even that's only if you're lucky."

Danny stared down at his half-eaten sandwich in his hands, all of his hunger leaving him as soon as he heard those words. _'Great,' _he thought miserably. _'And just when I thought I could finally be normal, I end up being the __**'special one'**__ in a high school for super-powered kids.'_

"So what are this kid's powers anyways?" Zach asked curiously.

"I didn't hear what they were," Ethan admitted. Then turned his attention to the new addition to their lunch table. "Hey, Danny," he said, drawing Danny away from his half-eaten lunch. "You were there, right? Do you know who this kid is?"

Danny felt his heart speed up. He was a terrible liar and this time he didn't have his friends or his sister to help him out of this one. "W-Well, I uh… um—"

"Hey guys."

Danny turned to see two people behind him. The one who had spoken was wearing a lot of green, adorned with numerous environmental buttons, and had long flaming red hair that was tied up in a ponytail/ Her whole outfit made Danny think of an exotic plant when he looked at her. Her companion next to her was a boy that had brown hair and seemed about an inch taller than Danny. He wore a red shirt that had blue and white stripes going down the sleeves and around his chest, and plain blue jeans.

"Hey, Will. Hey, Layla." Ethan greeted the newcomers warmly.

The two known as Layla and Will sat next to each other in the last two available seats at the table.

Danny glanced at them; so these were the two that he was hearing about on the bus. He was eternally grateful for them appearing at that moment, saving him from having to reveal his powers to everyone and the awkward gawking that was sure to follow.

"Oh! By the way, you guys, this is Danny Fenton." Zach gestured towards Danny.

He waved shyly and greeted them politely. "Hi, nice to meet you."

Will stretched his hand over the table to shake Danny's hand. "Same here. I'm Will."

"Hey, Danny, I'm Layla." She smiled warmly at him and looked at him curiously. "So you're new here right?" Danny nodded. "Well, you're going to like it here. The student system is a bit less biased than it was last year."

"Good to know." Danny smiled back, a little less tense now.

"So how was your summer, you two?" Ethan asked Layla and Will.

"Actually… not that bad." Layla nodded, sending a smile at Will, who smiled sincerely back.

"You two crazy kids kept it clean, right?" Zach mocked in a deep father like tone. Will coughed nervously into his hand and diverted his head to keep anyone from seeing him blushing. Layla shot the blonde a dirty look and made the veggies in his sandwich slap onto his face. "Okay." He wiped some mustard off his face. "I deserved that."

Magenta grinned and just couldn't resist as an idea crossed into her mind. Taking a slice of ham, she slapped it onto Zach's face, much to his astonishment and everyone else's amusement, completing the sandwich on his face.

"_What was that for?!" _he cried out in disbelief. What did he do that he deserved to have a slice of meat put on his face?

She shrugged and beamed at him innocently. "It's a good look on you, Zach," she said with a sweet smile that could have given anyone cavities.

"That's whack, yo," he grumbled, taking some napkins and wiping the food off his face.

Danny just sat there, silently watching and laughing in his mind as he watched an almost exact replica of what his friends would normally do at lunch time (though he wasn't too sure if Sam would have touched any meat at all). Just any little thing that reminded him of his friends back home helped to calm his mind and provide a small ray of hope that maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to fit in for once. Even if he had more powers than the average student he could just simply not show them.

Easy enough.

And yet… why did he still feel like an outsider, somehow? He shook his head to try and get rid of those conflicting thoughts. The whole thing reminded him about something Tucker had told him a while ago.

"…_Danny, sometimes I swear that the whole ghost hunting thing is turning you into more of a pessimist than Sam. Lighten up and enjoy the moment!"_

To be fair the comment had gotten him a Nasty Burger shoved down his throat by Sam but still…

Danny laughed inwardly, as he excused himself to go and throw the rest of his uneaten lunch away. He wasn't that hungry anyways. He made his way across the lunchroom to where the trash cans were, neatly aligned against the wall. People chatted away, soaking up the little freedom lunch brought them during the tedious school day. Danny paid no attention to them as he tossed his trash and headed back to where he had been sitting.

Just as he passed by a table that held a group of snickering kids, he suddenly felt himself tripping over somebody's outstretched leg and nearly ended up in a puddle of spilled juice near him. Had it not been for nearly a year of ghost hunting sharpening his reflexes, he would have been the butt of a very cruel joke. He brought his hands in front of him so that his palms took the blunt of the fall and then pushed himself back up with his arms and knees, much to the disappointment and surprise of those around him.

"Well, well, well," someone from behind Danny said in a mocking voice.

The person who had tripped him?

'_From ten feet away?' _he asked himself. _Then again, this __**is**__ a school for kids with superpowers__**,**_a voice in the back of his head pointed out.

"…Looks like we got us a freshman with some moves here, eh, Lash."

"Yes, it would appear so, Speed."

Danny tensed a bit when he saw the two guys that he had seen bullying some poor kid that morning heading towards him before stopping just a few feet in front of him. The ghost boy straightened himself in order to keep from looking too defenseless. These guys must be the ones that Zach, Ethan, and Magenta had warned him about— Lash and Speed. The skinny one was leaning casually against the larger of the two who had his arms crossed in front of his chest. Their eyes studied him like a hunter would study his prey before deciding if it was good enough game to hunt.

"What's your name, freshman?" Lash asked, bobbing his head at Danny.

"Danny," the young halfa replied hesitantly, "Danny Fenton."

"Well, Danny, welcome to Sky High. I'm Lash." Lash pointed to himself and then to his friend. "And this here is Speed."

"We're here to _personally_ ensure that your stay here is as… _pleasant _as possible." Speed smiled, sounding much like a doorman at some hotel. But there was a soft warning underneath the sentence that Danny quickly caught. He didn't know much about these two but he knew that he had better be careful around them.

"Um, thanks?" Danny didn't know what else to say. Something was off here; he didn't like the way that several people were starting to watch them or the way the way his new friends had gotten tensed and were even glaring at Lash and Speed when one of them had tripped him.

"Oh course… our services do come with a price." Lash extended his hand in front of Danny, palm up and signaling for the ghost boy to hand over his cash. Danny's eyes widened in surprise as Lash's arm stretch out like rubber. He quickly got over his shock and mentally slapped himself for not expecting that in a school such as this.

"Hey, why don't you back off, Lash," Ethan said, walking up behind Danny along with everyone else.

"Oh, what's this?" Lash said mockingly, retracting his arm. "Looks like Popsicle finally grew a backbone." He laughed and put his hands behind his back. "Why don't you go back to your little loser friends."

Zach stepped up now. "Hey! These _losers _were the ones who kicked your sorry butts last year at Homecoming." He smirked at seeing Lash and Speed frown at the reminder and unable to resist, he also added, "Or have you two bone heads forgotten?"

Speed growled menacingly at the insult and in an instant was in front of Zach, shoving a finger accusingly at Zach's chest. "What did you call me? You little glow worm."

Now Zach was aware of the mistake he had made. "Who me? I-I didn't say a thing," he stuttered, wincing at the pressure on his chest that was definitely going to leave a bruise.

Speed backed off. "That's what I thought," he sneered.

"Why don't you guys pick on someone your own siz?" Will said as he narrowed his eyes at the two bullies.

No one noticed how the cafeteria was suddenly quieter and how all eyes were on them. Everyone in the cafeteria was now focused on the middle of the room. No matter what type of school this was, it was still a high school, meaning that people could easily pick up the smell of a soon-to-be-fight and would draw towards it like a pack of hungry coyotes on a freshly killed deer.

"Playing hero now, Stonghold?" Speed grinned. "Still sticking up for these loser friends here?"

Will unclenched and clenched his hands, trying to keep from just beating these two bozos back into detention.

Layla noticed her boyfriend's sudden flaring temper and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and whispered softly in his ear, _"Don't, Will, they're not worth it; remember violence isn't the answer."_

Will's demeanor calmed a bit as he took a deep breath and addressed the two tormentors. "My friends were the ones who beat you guys—"

"Through_ dumb _**luck,**" Lash cut in. "They may have been lucky then but what's to say they'll be lucky again this year?"

No one noticed that Lash's arms had stretched and slithered on the ground like snakes behind Ethan and Zach. Without warning he grabbed hold of their ankles and lifted them up to hang upside down as they yelped in surprise and tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"Hey what the—"

"Okay, this is seriously _**not **_cool, yo."

"Hey, let them go!"

Everyone was surprised when Danny spoke up. Even he was surprised at himself. Normally he stayed away and tried to avoid fights but he just couldn't sit back and let Lash and Speed hurt the few people who had actually helped him out today and had tried to be nice to him. His hero complex just wouldn't allow for that. No chance in hell.

Lash glanced over at Speed. The larger boy gave a sly smirk. "You want us to put them down? Alright we'll put them down…" Speed rushed over and grabbed two trash cans before anyone could do anything and positioned them directly underneath the two that were upside down. He turned to Lash and said casually in a mock friendly tone, "Alright, Lash. You heard the guy, let 'em go."

With that said, Lash let go of his grip on his two hanging victims and let Ethan and Zach fall into half full trash cans with a couple of _'oofs'. _

Layla, Will, and Magenta rushed over to help their friends out of their nauseous confinements. The young Stronghold easily lifted the two out of the trash bins with his super strength as the girls began to try and clean some of the trash off of them. Will had half a mind to throw those two villains-in-the-making into trash cans…or in jail, where they were sure to fit in with the rest of the scum of the super powered world.

Unfortunately, they were still minors and only juniors so that meant they were still not able to graduate. The best anyone could hope for was for their sorry butts to get tossed into detention for the rest of the semester.

Zach looked over his now dirty (and smelly) threads in disgust and discouragement. "Aw man!" he whined, scraping off some mushy pink stuff off his shirt. "How am I suppose to keep my rep' up with the ladies smelling like last year's tuna fish casserole?"

Magenta and Layla looked at each other and rolled their eye before getting back at the task of cleaning their friends up as best as they could.

Ethan wasn't paying much attention to his tall friend and was more preoccupied on fruitlessly cleaning his spectacles with his dirty shirt. He put them back on the bridge of his nose and turned his head, squinting as hard as he could while trying to see past the smear of what he thought to be (or rather hoped) was chocolate pudding. He let out a sigh when he realized that it was no use.

The teen turned to his right when he felt someone put a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder. "You all right there, Ethan?" Even though Ethan had no way of seeing past the grotesque colored food on his glasses he knew that it was Will who was talking to him.

Ethan nodded with a sigh. "Yeah I guess." He pointed at his once translucent lenses with some regret. "But I'm not going to be when my mom sees me like this." He referred to his now ruined clothing. Which was an understatement… she was going to downright _kill _him. His ears picked up the voices of Speed and Lash and he remembered in a flash all about what was going on, prior to him being dumped into rotten food.

While Will and the others had been preoccupied with helping out Zach and Ethan, Speed had taken advantage of their distraction and was immediately in Danny's face with a similar look that the blue-eyed boy had seen countless times on Casper High's star quarterback. Only this time Danny didn't back down and pretend to be the weak little freshman he had lead almost everyone at his former high school to believe he was. Since this was a super powered place it was only fair that Danny evened out the playing field out a little. Especially since he could tell that the two guys in front of him weren't even going to _try _to play fair.

"I wouldn't butt in if I were you,_ freshman," _Speed spat out menacingly at Danny.

"And if _I_ were you I'd start by actually brushing my teeth," Danny shot back. Speed look taken back for a second, actually turning around to keep people from seeing him checking his breath, before growling and glaring at the fifteen year old in front of him.

Speed grabbed the front of Danny's shirt and pulled him close, raising his fist in a threatening manner. "How 'bout I just shut that smart mouth of yours with a fat lip."

"I'd like to see you try," Danny replied, showing no fear and refusing to back down.

Speed snarled and his shoulders tensed like that of an angered lion.

Okay, now was the time to act for Will and his friends, having sensed the danger that Danny was in. They barely got two steps closer when they had to come to a halt as Lash's arm and then his body stretched over to them blocking their path.

"Where do you think you're going? Huh?" He laughed, "Going to help your little charity case?"

"Let us through, Lash," Layla demanded firmly; despite her calm exterior she was more than ready to use her power to detain the bully if it came to that. "We don't want to fight you," she warned him, looking him straight in the eye.

Lash just shook with mirth and inhaled. "Yeah, well… I can't say that Speed over there doesn't want to fight as well." He shot them all a sarcastic smile, and with false regret sighed, shaking his head. "Oh well. Shame that your new freshman buddy is going to end up with a few bruises his first day here." He turned to Speed and asked, "Right, Speed?"

Speed smirked, raising his balled fists. "Right."

With a battle cry the junior swung his fist straight at the younger boy, using a bit of is super speed to add to the force. It was a classic move he usually used on the younger students of Sky High when they annoyed him or he needed to drive a point home. Danny seemed to fit the bill of someone who needed to be taught their place. As he swung his fist, the bully grinned with savage anticipation of watching the underclassman cower and fear him in the future; as most of the underclassmen had learned to do unless they could actually put up a fight against him.

This freshman was about to get a very painful lesson about the way things worked behind the scenes when the teachers weren't around.

At the very last second, before Speed's fist almost connected with Danny's face, the ghost boy turned intangible and easily avoided the punch lazily phasing his shirt out of the bully's grip. Speed gasped, leaving a wide opening for Danny to sink into the ground while grabbing hold of the large boy's ankle. Speed's eyes widened in surprise and fear when a strange tingling feeling washed over his entire body and gasped as his body literally sank through the floor up to his waist.

Lash was surprised to see his friend halfway sunken through the floor, like as if he was in quick sand. "What the—?" Lash started, surprised, but he was soon cut off guard by a strange tingling sensation that orientated from his ankles and feet and then traveled upwards through his legs and his abdomen. Then Lash could feel someone pulling him down through the floor.

Everyone gasped and looked on dumbfounded at the sight of Speed and Lash _literally_ waist high in the floor. Speed desperately struggled to get out, trying to run as fast as he could, his body vibrating with his efforts, but to no avail.

Meanwhile, a very confused janitor in the basement below the cafeteria looked up with a bewildered expression at seeing the lower halves of two bodies sticking out of the ceiling. His mouth was slightly ajar and one eyebrow raised; a mop was clenched in one hand and an energy drink in another. He gulped and look nervously at the drink before throwing the half full can into a nearby trash can and walking silently away towards the nurse's office.... leaving behind two halves of students dangling helplessly in the ceiling.

* * *

**There we go Danny sure is having a fun first day and the next day promises to be even more fun for him… I think…maybe… I don't know, maybe I should make Danny's life a bit more difficult. Just for the heck of it. Yes I'm mean but it does make for an interesting plot line don't you think. **

**In other news, I've learned two things: A) School should be illegal, and B) Never let your little sisters use your computer.**

**Thank-you to everyone who have been so patient and a special thanks to **_Inukagome15 _**for doing another great job editing this and preventing me from looking like an illiterate moron.**


End file.
